Not Letting Go (Grimmjow X Oc)
by BleachLoverForLife
Summary: So I randomly made this i had written it down first so yeah - R&R and I take Requests just give me discription and such
1. Found and Lost

A little girl with long black hair that was pulled back into two ponytails played in a field near Karakura Town. She had on overall shorts with a teal short sleeved shirt underneath and grey sneakers. She was unaware of the white panther with piercing blue eyes looking at her hungrily. The panther was crouched down ready to pounce on the little girl. With a low deep growl the panther pounced but was surprised at the little girls' quickness and missed he growled again and looked at the little girl who was giggling.

"You're a funny looking panther you know that? My names Kitty what's yours?" The panther growled before answering her question. "Grimmjow…" Kitty wrapped her small arms around his neck. He felt a warm substance roll down his neck and looked at Kitty when she released him. Kitty had a large cut on her right forearm from a fight earlier with some bullies. Grimmjow licked the wound pettily which cleaned the wound of blood. "Hey Grimmjow…. Are we friends now?" Grimmjow seemed to growl a bit but laid down and put his head and one paw in her lap when she sat down. "Sure kid….. We're friends"

~Le Time Skip To Arrancar Arc to When Grimmjow and His Fraccion Invade Karakura Town~

"Allow me to introduce myself…..I'm arrancar number six….But you can call me Grimmjow" Kitty's eyes widened as she arrived to the scene just as Grimmjow appeared. She stood between Ichigo and Rukia. 'That can't be him….Can he be?...His mask looks like Grimmjow's face but only a small portion of it and those eyes…..They are exactly the same!' Kitty was pulled out of her thoughts just as Grimmjow pulled his hand out of Rukia's stomach region. Grimmjow turned his attention to Kitty and thrust his hand at her next she moved out of the way before he even touched her.

Grimmjow growled and looked at Kitty in the eyes then his eyes widened. "K-Kitty?" Grimmjow's voice was a barely a whisper but then he turned his attention to Ichigo who had just hit him. Ichigo yelled at Grimmjow to stay away from Kitty and they fought until Tosen brought Grimmjow back to Las Noches.

Kitty paced back and forth in the underground training area under Kisuke Urahara's shop cursing under her breath. "That couldn't have been him it just couldn't!" Kitty yelled this just as Ichigo was climbing down the ladder. "Who couldn't be him?" Kitty turned around and looked at Ichigo. "The man who claimed himself to be Grimmjow… I think he was the one who protected me as a little child when he was a hollow" Ichigo got both a shocked face and angry face. "Protect you!? Hollows don't protect people! They only eat them!" Kitty growled at Ichigo. "Yeah but Grimmjow was different!"

~Le Time Skip to Battle Between Shinji and Grimmjow~

~:Grimmjow's POV:~

I cussed under my breath as another cero from that blonde vizard came at me. I didn't have time to create my own or counter it nor even move out of the way. Right when it was about to hit me I felt someone pushing me out of the way and they let out a pained scream when the cero hit them. When the dust had cleared there stood Kitty her eyes closed. She was falling back to the ground far below. "Kitty!" I dashed toward her and grabbed her with the only arm I had left Kitty was unconscious.


	2. Hatred & Love

~:Grimmjow's POV:~

"Kitty!" I dashed toward her and grabbed her with the only arm I had left. Kitty was unconscious and luckily that emotionless bastard stopped me from tearing that damn vizard apart. When I got back to Las Noches I went to the Octava's lab and got Kitty fixed up by him and carried her to my room. Szayel said she had 2 broken ribs and would need some time to heal. I laid her on my bed and sat in the chair next to it putting my elbow on the arm rest and putting my cheek to my open palm. "I had lost you for nearly ten years and what are the chances of me finding you again…..This time I won't lose you again" I smiled slightly it more of a smirk than a smile. My mind then drifted off to Ichigo Kurosaki and I growled. "And nothing is going to take you away from me again"

~Le Time Skip Three Days Later~

~:Kitty's POV:~

I woke up to the sound of yelling. Everything in the room was white and I sat up and listened to the yelling. "Why did you bring that trash with you?" An Emotionless voice said this "Listen Jackass this woman is not fucking Trash! She is staying with me no matter what the fuck you say!" This voice I could easily point out to be Grimmjow's. Fine trash but if Aizen-Sama wants her in a prison cell I won't hesitate to do so" Grimmjow yelled a few more cuss words and then walked in slamming the door behind him. He saw me sitting up and sat down next to me and wrapped his one arm around me pulling me close to his chest. He kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him with my bright blue eyes and I saw a smile creeping onto his lips. I smiled and snuggled close to him and eventually fell asleep in his arms.

~Two weeks and four days later~

I was sitting in the corner of the prison cell. Ulquiorra had thrown me in there four days ago and I was crying. I looked up when the door of the cell was blasted open the door nearly hit me. I looked to the figure at the door it was Grimmjow he had both arms now and he growled at me pure anger in his eyes. He picked me up by my hair earning a painful squeak from me. He then slapped my face with his other hand. Tears rolled down my cheeks again.

~:Grimmjow's POV:~

I slapped Kitty hard against her crying face and I threw her across the room and heard her gasp for air when she made contact to the wall and fall hard on the ground. I walked towards her and grabbed her by her hair again and hit her head repeatedly into the wall behind her. "You couldn't have just listened to me for once could you Bitch?!" I watched as more tears rolled down her cheeks and I threw her across the room again. She tried to get up again but it seems I broke her right arm. Cussing under my breath I walked out and away from her. I could hear her crying as I walked away.


	3. Forgivness and Not letting go

~Two Months Later After Orhime's and Kitty's rescue~

~:Kitty's POV:~

I sat alone in my room in the back of Kisuke's shop. My arm was in a cast and a sling. Ichigo was able to get me with ease. I had told Ichigo what Grimmjow had done to me and Ichigo was very mad and was trying to find Grimmjow. I hadn't left my room ever since I got back. I sat in a corner of my room facing the wall crying. Grimmjow may have beaten me up but I can't help but love that Blue Eyed Bastard. He had been there most of my life, but now I lost the one I cared and loved the most."Im sorry Grimmjow…I love you." I cried more. "I love you too Kitten" A familiar voice purred in my ear and two strong arms wrapped around my waist pulling me close to them. I looked up to see those Blue eyes that I came to love. More tears rolled down my already tear stained cheeks. "Shhhhhh don't cry Kitten." Grimmjow hugged me closer and kissed my head. " I said I wasn't going to let you go….. And I meant that" I smiled slightly and I relaxed in his arms. "Your mine Kitten… And no one is going to take you away from me…..They'll die before they can even lay a finger on you." Grimmjow purred this in my ear. "And I'm not letting go of you Grimmjow" I smiled and fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
